Mid-range speakers are loudspeakers that typically reproduce sound in a frequency range from 200 Hz-2 kHz. Mid-range speakers are often used in three-way multi driver systems. When joining the mid-range speaker with other low frequency speakers and high frequency speakers, the mid-range speaker may affect the selection of crossover frequency and slope.